Phantom Breaker
Phatom Breaker( ぱんとむ ぶれえいかあ Pantomu Bureeikaa) is one of the most well-renown guilds in the entire contienent of Genosha, known for their most help in emergancy situations that occure in their home. Originally founded by one of the three explorers of Genosha, the guild is the most connected with the government, and mostly called on whenever natural disasters take in effect. History Before the contient was called Genosha, all it was to people was a umapped area with potential to culturize and live on if they could discover what was in it. In order for it to happen, countless regions sent small teams into the region to travel and see what kind of wonders it held. One of them included a team of mages from a Guild in Fiore, with their Guild Ace only known as Master Mao leading them. Apon landing in the region, they soon discovered that there was raw material of sorts as far as the eye could see, and they also found that the lands were already inhabited by civilization, who were similiar in many ways to other regions. However, they later realized why the region wasn't able to be mapped, it was due to the constant shfiting of the areas in Genosha. It was at that moment Mao realized that unless something was done, Genosha wouldn't last much longer, and it didn't matter if they were on there or not. During his time there, he looked into anything that might be able to help him using all the books he could find, his vast knowledge of magic, and even looking for ideas with the items around him. After three years of work, Mao created three powerful artifacts, and with their help Mao was able to keep the place safe. After that event, the government of Genosha offered the group of mages their own place to live, which Mao decided to take since he knew his master only cared about the money this discovery might bring him, and not what would happen to the people already living there. He decided that his new home would be a breaking dawn on the phantoms that still haunt Genosha, naming his new guild Phantom Breaker. Over the years, different people have joined the guild for one reason, to honor and protect those closest to you, and to protect the people of Genosha from harm. The current guild master is Jayapura Marsh. A few years during Jayapura's leadership, a stranger came to the guild and had a talk with Jayapura about an invitation for him to join an alliance with a group known as Sentinels, which he accepted and secretly became one of it's members. S-rank Grand Trial In order to be considered an S-class Nominee, each mage must be selected personally by the Guild-Master who then determines the appropriate test for the selected group. The limit of people chosen for the Trial is about ten even, not including the partner that each mage chooses. For each trial, the mages are given three days worth of supplies, then they are sent to the middle of Genosha where they only one team can make it to the top of the mountain where the graves of the former Guild-Masters are. This trial tests the limits that people will go through in order to make it to the mountain, not to mention how they deal with the obstacles on the way there. Members Master Mao.jpg|Founder Master Mao Draco Sung.jpeg|2nd Guild Master Draco Majiden.jpg|3rd Guild Master Daichi Three Inner Secrets After discovering that Genosha was in one of the most hazardous places in the Earth-Land, on account of all the natural disasters that occure, Mao knew that he needed to find a way to stabilize the continent, or else the entire region of Genosha would fall to their doom. Thanks to his inginuity and knowledge of magic, Master Mao was able to create three powerful artifacts, each with a powerful ability that helps protect the citizens of Genosha. The only requirement to wield these powerful items is that the user must be of Phantom Breaker and be the current Guild Master. Master Mao and Jayapura Marsh are the only two masters capable of using all three items at the same time. Grand shogun.png|Grand Shogun Gfdfb.jpg|Nexus Gem Fgd.jpg|Rune Shield Category:Guild Category:Genosha Category:Independent Guild Category:Phantombeast Category:Guilds Category:Legal Guilds